


Twilight

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s07e13 The Slice Girls, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You get this is my last chance to have anything normal ever, right?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> FIVE HUNDREDTH WORK ON AO3 WOOT

Dean wonders, sometimes.

What if Emma had been—a little less what she was? If she were honestly asking for Dean's help, her _father's_ help, in being an ordinary person, not a monster?

Dean doesn't have any better idea how to parent a late-teens girl than an early-teens boy, so probably he would have forged Emma an identity and found her somewhere safe to live. Maybe she would have come along, super-strength being useful on hunts.

Whatever would have happened, it wouldn't have ended here, with Emma's cool gaze lingering on Dean before she turns and disappears into purgatory's twilight.


End file.
